Aun que tu no estes aqui
by Arli-chan
Summary: SasuxNaru cm siempre,los años han pasado y naruto y sasuke son pareja pero este ultimo huye repentinamente con la intension de asesinar a su hermano dejando a Naruto destrosado..volvera? lo perdonara? naru la decision es tuya
1. Chapter 1

notitas:

holas!muchisimas gracias x leer mis fics y x dejarme sus rewies! qe qede claro qe tambien se aceptan tomates y criticas qe me ayudaran a mejorar como escritora novata...enserio muchisimas gracias!n.n es un agrado ver un nuevo rewies en mis historias grax x darse el tiempo de leerme! y juro qe actualisare pronto..las historias qe subo ahora son antiguas pero aun asi las subo..tratare de acer weas mas felices x qe segun una amiga deberian internarme por depresion xD naaaa no me pasa naaaa mati y te agregare en mis dialogos tarados...enfin... se que soy mala malita con Naruto es cm un afan acerlo sufrir tratare de matarlo menos seguido,n.n pero es algo que me enkantaaaaaa jejejejejejejejejeje pues les dejo otra historia qe depende de ustedes si la sigo ¬.¬ ejjejejejjejejejejeejej y cm siempre ago sufrir a Naruto - pues es eso que tengan una feliz lectura y qe no se aburrran! Arli-chan

Aunque tú no estés aquí

Hace cuanto que te fuiste? Hace cuanto que te espero? hace cuanto que sigo mirando la misma ventana, la misma puerta, las mismas estrellas con la falsa esperanza de algún día verte llegar?Que entres por mi ventana y ser tuyo una vez mas?Deberia dejar de pensar con la estupida idea de ver las mismas estrellas que tu

Te fuiste, me dejaste, me abandonaste solo por un sueño

Que al parecer era mucho mejor que yo..

Al menos los sueños y esperanzas duran para toda la vida un amor se puede esfumar en cuestión de segundos

Y a pesar de que mi amor por ti nunca terminara yo ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que tu realmente sientes por mi

Pero siendo completamente sincero quien se puede enamorar de alguien como yo?

No tengo a nadie y siempre mostrando una falsa sonrisa para demostrar que todo esta bien

Diciendo "soy feliz! No los necesito", la peor soledad es estar rodeado de gente y no tener a nadie quien te pueda ayudar

Llegar a mi casa es un martirio el simple hecho de abrir la puerta y no encontrar a nadie es el peor calvario para alguien como yo

Una persona supuestamente alegre, que dice tener un auto estima por los cielos cuando en verdad todo es falso

Una falsa imagen de seguridad para hacer sentir mejor a los demás

Obvio! siempre yo el que los hace reír, el que recibe el golpe en la cabeza, el payaso de la aldea del que todo el mundo se burla ,y odian al mismo tiempo

No saben como me duele…

Pero me canse de fingir, de mostrar una felicidad actuada, solo por apariencia

Quiero escapar, salir corriendo y no volver, salir a buscarte para ser realmente feliz

Por que tu eres el único que entiende mi tristeza, tu eres el único que me conoce en verdad

Las lágrimas nuevamente caen en mis mejillas mojando mis ropas

Y no haré nada para evitarlo total estoy solo y es mi casa a nadie le importara verme llorar

Me levanto del sillón mientras que con el puño de mi camisa derecha me seco las lágrimas y con la otra poso sobre la pequeña mesa esa hermosa foto que tomamos los 2 abrasados en un parque antes de que escaparas para cumplir tu sueño

Esa noche yo dormitaba tranquilamente en tu pecho

Súbitamente te levantaste y dejaste mi cabeza apoyada en la almohada con tu olor

Al parecer te vestiste tan rápido como pudiste tomaste tus armas y te fuiste

Con la única intención de asesinar a tu hermano

Y yo? Es que ni siquiera me merezco un beso y un adiós?...

Tan poca cosa era para ti?

Y todos esos sueños, esos castillos que construimos sobres nuestras rosadas nubes de amor donde éramos completamente felices bajo el cielo estrellado?

Pidiéndole a cada estrella fugaz que nuestros sueños sean algún día una realidad y no solo las boberías de un par de enamorados

Pero todo eso se esfumo...El viento se lo llevo

Y tengo muy claro que nada volverá a ser lo que fue

Que no volverás una noche a nuestra cama donde compartimos mil y un anegadotas y donde por primera vez me entregue completamente a tu persona

Que te pongas tu pijama y que pueda volver a posar mi cabeza sobre tu pecho

Pero eso no es posible….por que tu no volverás

Pero seguiré viviendo aunque tu no estés aquí…

Fin?

No tengo ni la menor idea!

lo sigo! depende de ustedes ejejejejjejeje

sayonara! n.- Arli-chan


	2. dudas

Capitulo 2: dudas

Aclaraciones y recapitulación:

Pues este songfic esta inspirado en la canción Good Bye My Lover de James Blunt

Conocido por su canción you're beautiful

Se qe es un rara manera de seguir un fic al cual yo ya le veía final pero me anime a seguirlo por sus rewies

Es que es inevitable amo esta canción y el encuentro perfecto para la ocasión

Se entenderá que sakuke habla piensa y "canta" durante el tiempo en que huye de la casa de Naruto aquella madrugada

_**Abc: la canción original**_

_Abc: la canción traducida_

Abc: sasuke's pov

**Abc:narrador externo**

Sasuke's pov

Ahora que corro por estos bosques obscuros y supuestamente desolados dejo atrás todos los recuerdos de este hermoso romance que viví junto a ti

_**Did I disappoint you or let you down?**_

_**Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?**_

_**'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun**_

_Te decepcione o te deje caer?_

_Debería sentirme culpable o dejar que los jueces frunzan el ceño?_

_Porque sabia el final antes de que hayamos empezado_

Muchas veces me pregunte si alguna vez llegue a defraudarte, sé que muchas veces no cumpli mis promesas por diversas razones, y aun así tu siempre confiaste en mi

Muchas veces tuve temor de iniciar esta relación por que tuve miedo a quererte pero ahora tengo mas miedo a perderte, ya que lo eres todo para mi

_**Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.**_

_**So I took what's mine by eternal right.**_

_**Took your soul out into the night.**_

_si, vi que estabas ciega y supe que había ganado_

_Entonces tomo lo que es mío por derecho eterno_

_Tomo tu alma en la noche_

Pero aun así te conquiste y empezamos con esta hermosa historia, se que estabas cegado por mis encantos (xD) besos y caricias..

Y tome tu corazón por derecho propio por que tu y yo somos amantes y eres mío, solo mío (¬o¬ posesivo)

Y te tome entre mis brazos para tenerte junto a mí toda una vida, y aun así a pesar de todo este amor por que te deje?

Nos entregamos mutuamente en la noche obscura con las estrellas como único testigo de este amor

Nos libramos de la soledad eterna, para estar toda la vida juntos. Dejando la soledad y las lagrimas en el baúl, que no se volverá a abrir jamás

Dolores, penas y soledad son realmente parte del pasado!

_**It may be over but it won't stop there,**_

_**I am here for you if you'd only care.**_

_**You touched my heart you touched my soul.**_

_Puede haber pasado pero no voy a detenerme ahi_

_Estoy aqui para ti si tan solo te importara_

_Tocaste mi corazon tocaste mi alma_

Realmente esto termino? es cierto que partí sin dejar palabra, te abandone en este mundo cruel, y a pesar de todo no te puedo quitar de mi cabeza, siempre estaré ahí velando tus sueños, pero y si muero antes de volver?

Y si no tengo el valor suficiente para volver a verte a la cara? Ahora dudo profundamente se fue la decisión correcta, talvez vuelva junto a ti aunque sea para despedirme decentemente por que con tu cariño y sinceridad te adueñaste de mi alma y mi corazón

_**You changed my life and all my goals.**_

_**And love is blind and that I knew when,**_

_**My heart was blinded by you.**_

_Cambiaste mi vida y todas mis metas_

_Y el amor el ciego y me di cuenta cuando_

_Mi corazon fue cegado por ti_

Ahora que lo pienso, mientras las horas pasan que tu cambiaste mi vida, me alejaste del odio y la soledad

Me diste esperanzas y un amor sincero, cambiaste mis metas, la venganza paso a segundo plano, ahora tu lo eres todo para mí

La venganza me cegó pero con todo amor, me abriste los ojos para conocer un mundo mágico

_**I've kissed your lips and held your head.**_

_**Shared your dreams and shared your bed.**_

_**I know you well, I know your smell.**_

_**I've been addicted to you**_

_Bese tus labios y sostuve tu cabeza_

_Comparti tus sueños y comparti tu cama_

_Te conozco bien, conozco tu aroma_

_He sido adicto a ti _

Me he adueñado de tus labios con sabor a ramen y no todo es lujuria

Hemos siempre sido un apoyo mutuo, aun así antes de empezar con todo esto

Recuerdas cuando nos tirabamos en el techo para pedir deseos a las estrellas? Naruto…yo te conozco tus sueños, tu vida, tu cuerpo y tu cama como la palma de mi mano

Conozco tu olor, conozco tu dolor

Y ahora que estoy lejos me doy cuenta de que tu eres mi adicción

_**Goodbye my lover.**_

_**Goodbye my friend.**_

_**You have been the one.**_

**_You have been the one for me. _**

_Adios mi amante_

_Adios mi amiga_

_Has sido la unica_

_Has sido la unica para mi_

Adiós? Realmente? Ni siquiera me despedí, solamente te deje y lo eres todo para mi (repetitivo ¬. ¬)

La venganza ya no me importa, lo único que quiero es volver junto a ti, siempre abra tiempo para eso

_**I am a dreamer but when I wake,**_

_**You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take**_

_Soy un soñador pero cuando despierto_

_No puedes quebrar mi espiritu son mis suenos q tomas_

Corro dejando el pasado atrás, forjando nuevos sueños junto a ti, para que volvamos a verlos juntos los 2,ni mi hermano destruirá todo nuevamente, nuevos sueños e ilusiones solo para ti

_**And as you move on, remember me,**_

_**Remember us and all we used to be**_

_**I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.**_

_**I've watched you sleeping for a while.**_

_Y mientas avances, acuerdate de mi_

_Acordate de nosotros y como soliamos ser_

_Te vi llorar, te vi sonreir_

_Te vi durmiendo por un instante_

Y me pregunto, seguirás pensando en mí? Estarás sufriendo? Por que yo me he dado cuenta de mi egoísmo y recuerdo todo lo vivido juntos

Te he visto llorar, tu lado oculto …pero al mismo tiempo me regalaste tus más hermosas sonrisas te he visto dormir en mi pecho como este amanecer cuando te deje

_**I'd be the father of your child.**_

_**I'd spend a lifetime with you.**_

_**I know your fears and you know mine.**_

_Hubiera sido el padre de tu hijo_

_Hubiera pasado una vida con ti_

_Conozco tus temores y conoces los mios_

Quiero reamar mi clan junto a ti, encontraremos la forma, poco importa, y desde hoy deseo pasar toda mi vida junto a ti, desdichas y alegrías

Conozco todos tus miedos, te conozco mejor que nadie, como tu conmigo

_**We've had our doubts but now we're fine,**_

_**And I love you, I swear that's true.**_

_**I cannot live without you.**_

_Tuvimos nuestras dudas pero ahora estamos bien_

_Y te amo, te juro que es verdad_

_No puedo vivir sin ti_

Muchas veces pensamos en dejarlo todo atrás, y olvidarnos de esto

Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que te amo más que a nadie en el mundo y te juro que es verdad

No puedo vivir sin ti, lo eres todo para mí

_**And I still hold your hand in mine.**_

_**In mine when I'm asleep.**_

_**And I will bare my soul in time,**_

_**When I'm kneeling at your feet.**_

_Y yo todavía sostengo tu mano en la mia_

_En la mia mientras estoy durmiendo_

_Y yo soportare mi alma en el tiempo_

_Cuando estoy arrodillado a tus pies_

Y todavía siento tus manos tocando mi cuerpo, todavía siento que sujeto tu mano y no la quiero soltar jamás

Ni menos cuando duermo para sentirte siempre cerca

Y arrastre mi alma en el tiempo y me arrodillare ante ti, para que me perdones dejando mi orgullo atrás solo para recuperarte

_**I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.**_

_**I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.**_

_Estoy perdido, baby…_

**Sasuke llega durante la madrugada del día siguiente a su partida a la casa de Naruto quien esta dormitando en el sofá con la foto entre sus mano**

**Sus mejillas están rojas y restos de lagrimas adornan su angelical rostro, la ventana esta abierta y el viento juega con sus mechones**

**Sasuke entra sin hacer ruido**

**-...**

holaaaa,pues lo segui por qe me lo pidieron!grax x los rewies y sorry x la demoraa

kennich:holis,grax x tu rewis!viste si lo segui! ojala qe sigas leyendo ahora sera sasuke qe sufrira,naruto lo perdonara!verdad que es una tentacion ievitable querer consolarlo! pero si es un amor de niño me enkanta y supongo que por eso me gusta hacerlo sufrir!xD sigue leyendo besitos

oO-Alex-chan-Oo: hay gracias TT.TT Si soy mala asumida sorry..pero lo segui muajajajajaja espero qe sigas leyendo!besos! n.n

Zahia-vlc: thank you very much! enserio lo encontraste emotivo? T.T Ay qe emocion...lo seguiiiiiiii,gracias x leer espero qe sigasD besotes!

maca-chan15: pues lo segui a mi tmb me enkantan tus fics si sasu perdira perdon! salu2 a ti tmb y besos!

estherkyubi :kya!>w mi primer rewies! gracias!TT.TT eres adorable...no era mi intencion acerte casi llorar,enserio crees qe escribo muy bien? qe emocion!siii muchos animos! y lo segui por ustedes grax kyuby! n.n besotes! espero qe sigas leyendo


	3. el reencuentro

Capitulo 3: el reencuentro

Sasuke contemplo a naruto unos segundos más antes de decidirse a despertarlo

Sabia que no tenia ningún derecho frete al rubio pero aun así una pequeña luz de esperanza crecía en su interior, talvez dada la personalidad del Uzumaki recibiría su perdón, sabia que no lo merecía mas aun así era lo que mas deseaba en ese minuto

Sino partiría a la búsqueda se su hermano mayor, poco le importaría morir si el rubio que mas amaba no lo esperaría a su regreso a casa

Nunca en su vida tuvo tanto miedo a perder algo preciado, más miedo que cuando itachi termino con su clan frente a sus ojos

Lo zamarreo levemente como si en verdad no quisiera afrontar la verdad

Unos intentos más para que alfin naruto se decidiera a mostrar sus hermosos ojos azules

Se restregó un poco los ojos, bostezo sin mas como cada mañana lo hacia sin percatarse de la presencia del oji negro

Cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos, se percato de la mirada fija de su novio?

Ni el mismo lo sabía, pero si aher había partido sin siquiera decir adiós

Que hacia ahora frente a sus ojos? Talvez seguía soñándolo su mente le jugaba una muy mala pasada, se quedo mirándolo fijo a los ojos

Tratando de auto convencerse que todo era un sueño…y lo toco sin más para corroborar su teoría

En los sueños uno siente a la otra persona? Difícilmente

Reflexiono unos segundos mas para caer en la conclusión que era sasuke uchicha en persona quien estaba frente a el

"sa..sa..sasu" fue lo único que alcanzo a susurrar antes de que el hermano menor de itachi posara su dedo índice en su boca..En señal de silencio

Esto sorprendió a naruto, mas no dijo absolutamente nada

Cuando sasuke se dio cuenta de que naruto guardaría silencio,y estaba "dispuesto" a escucharlo procedió con sus disculpas, dejando atrás su orgullo

Pues naruto...Ni yo se realmente lo que hago aquí

Ese comentario calo profundo en el alma de naruto,y le dolió el pecho mas no dijo palabra, sólo lo contemplaba

Yo se que te traicione al partir nuevamente en búsqueda de mis objetivos sin darle mayor importancia a tus sentimientos. Fue egoísta e inmaduro lo se,mas soy un ser humano que comete errores como el resto

Vuelvo aquí junto a ti en búsqueda de tu perdón, pero mas allá que eso es por que me di cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti, que eres lo mas importante en mi vida y que la venganza no tiene sentido si eso significa perder al ser mas importante para mi.

De volver a casa y no verte. De volver y no tenerte

Mi vida no tiene sentido si tu no estas.

Te conozco tan bien, que ni tú te lo creerías

Dejo mi orgullo atrás solo por tu perdon,y si no lo obtengo ahora ni en un millón de años no tienes por que preocuparte ni decírmelo no me veras mas

Terminada esa frase sasuke no fue capaz de sostener su mirada con la de naruto,sus obscuros mechones escondían sus obscuros ojos

Mientras que de ellos caían lagrimas

Sasuke había firmado su sentencia si tener respuesta de naruto quien en ese minuto tenia la vista fija en su persona

Y disimuladas lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

Ambos reflexionaban en silencio, todo lo vivido

Noches de pasión, de dolor,penas,lagrimas risas y alegrias

Temores, soledad noches obscuras frente al mar

Naruto amaba con toda su alma a sasuke mas no sabia si lo podria perdonar

Ya lo habia traicionado una vez ,con el mismo objetivo. Sufrio,lucho y lo trajo de vuelta mas no sabia si esta vez tendria las fuerzas necesarias como para revivir nuevamente el pasado. El se habia ido,el lo habia dejado, el lo habia lastimado, aun asi lo seguia amando

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, y tomar la decisión correcta.

Naruto seco sus lagrimas, tomo el restro de sasuke con su mano y no lo miro fijamente

Sasuke..yo..yo te amo con toda mi alma y tu lo sabes, aun asi no se si pueda perdonarte ahora

No dudo que logre hacerlo,pero no se si ahora estoy listo.

Solo te pido que me des un tiempo,una semana bastara para evaluar bien la situación

Si en una semana mas no te tengo una respuesta clara,esto llego a su final

Las palabras de naruto llegaron profundas al corazon de uchiha, debia ser paciente y aguantar una semana

Aun una luz de esperanza crecia en su interior, no tenia nada que perder

O al menos eso queria creer….

Continuara!xD

Dms cursi lo se…me bajo el ataque de amor

Toy resfria y me siento pesimo -.- onda la cabeza me va a explortar aun asi yo alego cuando no siguen los fics,tenia que seguir el mio para sentirme con derecho a reprochar!

Ojala que sigan leyendo!

Cortito lo se…uffff…..pero romantico!

Qe hara naruto? Ni yo lo se…xD esa onda

GRACIAS X LOS REWIES!ojala que sigan leyendo y que ams gente se anime! n.nU

Y si les gusta el sasuxhina no duden en leer el fic de mi amigi lo estoy pensando

Es muy wueno!

Kiss! Para todos! Bye bye

Arli-chan!


	4. no se que hacer

No se que hacer

Una vez que el uchiha salio de la casa, el pequeño kitsune dejo caer su delgado cuerpo sobre el sofá donde vivieron de todo

Peleas, gritos, reconciliaciones, aniversarios, una vida juntos

Toda su casa era un mar de recuerdos agridulces, como la vida misma…

Sabia que sin Sasuke no seria feliz, pero no tenia claro si quería continuar con este sufrimiento, esta tortura, de despertar y no estar seguro que el estará a su lado

Eso le dolía más que la vida misma...pero era la verdad

Se levanto del antiguo sofá para posar su vista en la pared donde versos olvidados me mostraban frente a sus ojos

Aquel poema lo había escrito luego de salir del hospital..Después de la pelea..Cuando se dio cuenta que no quería a Sasuke como un hermano si no como una persona con la cual quería compartir su vida

Naruto empezó a leer en voz alta los versos frente a el

_Tanto te cuesta darte cuenta que lo eres todo para mi?_

_Que no logro vivir sin ti?_

_Que a pesar de vivir sufriendo, llorando y maldiciendo mi destino incierto_

_Solamente soy feliz sufriendo x tu causa_

_por que despierto cada mañana con la esperanza de encontrarte_

_De traerte junto a mí y atarte para que no escapes nunca más_

_Y aun así el destino juega con nosotros_

De a poco las lagrimas retenidas caen libres de sus orbes celestes..Reviviendo el pasado..viviendo el presente y escribiendo el futuro, esperando que sea junto a Sasuke

_Mueve nuestras vidas haciendo jaquemate como en un juego de ajedrez_

_Tan poco vale mi alma?_

_Tan incierto es mi destino que me limito a vivir para encontrarte?_

_Es acaso una obsesión? O es que eres mi razón de vivir?_

_X que tu eres el único que entiende cada gesto, cada mirada ,y cada insinuación_

_Pero aun así nunca estas junto a mi_

_Huyes lejos de aquí y yo corro tratando ilusamente de alcanzarte_

_De abrazarte por la espalda y retenerte para que no huyas mas..._

No quería una vez mas volver a esto..Pero si no lo retenía ahora seria muy tarde el partiría para siempre y sabia que no volvería

Que la oscuridad se apoderaría del corazón del vengador y no volvería a ser el mismo que ahora suplicaba por su perdón..Este se perdería en un mar de amargos recuerdos que se llevara el viento

Que no devolverán más

_Para que te quedes a mi lado_

_Es lo único que quiero_

_Vivir y sufrir esta vida a tu lado_

_Entregarme completamente sin que nada ni nadie me importe_

_Más que TÚ_

_Tan difícil es entender que lo eres todo para mi?_

_Que no tengo razón de vivir si no estas a mi lado?_

Perdonar y seguir viviendo? O dejarlo partir y vivir sufriendo

Dada las circunstancias la primera opción era la mejor pero la más incierta

Seria su amor tan fuerte?

Confiaba en el tanto como para dejar su sueño de vida atrás para armar una vida a su lado

La mente de naruto era un torbellino de ideas que se movían sin querer detenerse

El Sasuke que se mostraba frente a el se veía tan seguro de sus sentimientos, de que no deseaba perderlo y dejarlo abandonado

Suspiro tristemente

Necesitaba alejarse de todo..hablar con alguien que no lo juzgara

Y pensar en otro lugar

Iruka era el mas indicado pero se encontraba en una misión en ese mismo instante

Gaara talvez? No mejor que no quería terminar mas confundido de lo que ya estaba

Sakura? No ella vivía su romance con sai mejor dejarla en paz

Naruto salio de su casa con la cabeza gacha

Caminaba si rumbo, sin destino, sin camino

Hasta que llego al parque donde se encontró con hinata y kiba quienes paseaban al enorme akamaru mientras iban tomándoos de la mano

Se notaban que eran felices , naruto por cortesía se detuvo a saludar

Naruto kun! hola --saludo una muy contenta hinata

Hola –saludo naruto aun con la vista en el suelo

Sucede algo?-pregunto al preocupado kiba

Nada- sonrió falsamente tratando de tranquilizarlos

Seguro?-trato de reiterar hinata

Seguro:D sonrio animadamente el kitsune-sigan paseando disfruten!n.n hasta mas rato se despidio naruto

Los 2 chicos continuaron su camino sin más

Naruto se sentó en un banquito para mirar las nubes pasar como lo hacia años atrás en su mas tierna infancia, al mismo tiempo shikamaru imitaba la acción

Sikamaru?-dijo naruto sin mas

Hum?-respondio este

Me puedes ayudar?-su amigo lo miro con dulzura / sale con temari por a si acaso!-/

Que problemático..pero abla-dijo este sin mas


End file.
